magmamusenytfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma
|Row 5 title = Status |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Subscribers |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Aliases |Row 7 info = MagmaMusen, MagmaMus |Row 8 title = Nationality |Row 8 info = Danish }} Magma (formerly MagmaMusen) is a Minecraft YouTuber from Denmark that uploads tutorial videos about the game. Content Magma creates family-friendly content for the popular indie 3D sandbox game, Minecraft. These videos are typically tutorials on how to build specific structures in the game. They have made tutorials for many structures, including: *A tutorial for building a McDonald's in Minecraft *Building a Starbucks in the game *A three-video "series" for building movie theater *An Apple Store *A castle tower They also make tutorials on how to make accessories and decorations Minecraft players can build in their worlds: *A camping tent *An ice cream stand *A calendar *A security system using the in-game dog *Decorational vehicles such as garbage trucks and fire trucks Unlike other Minecraft YouTubers who make tutorials using the game's "Creative Mode", where players are given access to unlimited building resources, are able to break and build instantly, can almost instantly correct mistakes, and are generally able to build easier, MagmaMusen makes their videos in the game's "Survival Mode", where players have to manually collect the desired building resources (with a risk of running out of resources during construction) and construction is generally harder. This generally earns them positive feedback from their viewers. They also make "Top 10" videos with facts about the game's features and creatures. Their most popular video is "✔ Minecraft: 10 Ways to Make Traps", which was a collaboration with British Minecraft YouTuber Mumbo Jumbo; the video has 12 million views as of September 2017. This is the only collaboration they have ever done. They generally receive positive feedback on all their videos. Checkmark Titles Magma uses a checkmark emoji "✔" at the beginning of its titles, with the exception of some videos dating back in 2011 and some special videos. Video Previews Video Previews usually start after the main video ends. They are previews of a previous video. This idea started in the video "✔ Minecraft: 15 Things You Didn't Know About TNT" at 11:43, showing the video "✔ Minecraft: 15 Things You Didn't Know About Crossbows". Progressively, the previews became longer and longer. Preffered Tools and Weapons Magma has used stone tools at the beginning of its channel. It was until 16th of August 2012 in the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Decorative Tent and Campfire" that they have used iron tools (an iron shovel can be seen in their hotbar at the beginning of the video). Since then, Magma has always used iron tools and weapons. Islands Primary Island Magma very often uses this island as their building station, and they have had it since the beginning. A farm they have made a few years ago "Minecraft: How to make a Farm" stayed on the island, unlike all other buildings, and took its final appearance in the video titled "✔ Minecraft: How to make an organ" before it was destroyed. There are 2 trees, one on the left and one on the right. There are also 2 cacti which Magma sometimes bumps into them, taking damage. There are 2 different grounds: the grass and the sand one. There is grass and flowers on the island, too. There is also a second island next to the main island. Secondary Island This is a smaller island next to the primary one. This one has both grass and sand, some flowers, and a tree. It has been added in the 1 million subscriber celebration video "1 Million Subscriber Celebration". Pets Kebab (rabbit) Appearance For the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Kebab Shop", at 2:54, they used a desert rabbit and leashed it to a fence post. They later found it in the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Bakery" at 1:16, when they were digging through the ground and the rabbit was still there from the Kebab Shop video. In the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make Lightsabers" at 0:39 Magma named him Kebab after the Kebab Shop and after the suggestions by the comment section. Dissapearance In the Top 10 video "✔ Minecraft: 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Ghast" at the beginning, Magma said that Kebab was freaking out lately because of the 1.9 snapshot "15w46a" which changed rabbits: "Rabbits now avoid all players within 8 blocks and most hostile mobs within 4 blocks". Because of this, he was never seen ever since. Gonzo Gonzo is a wolf that Magma tamed in the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Dog House". Other dogs have appeared in other videos, but it is unknown if they are the same as Gonzo. Mr. Bad Mr. Bad was a chicken first seen in the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Working Gallows". Mr. Bad was sentenced to death for his terrible crimes, such as jaywalking, laying eggs, clucking and manslaughter. Mr. Bad accidentally stepped in the cactus before being tied to the fence post, but in the second attempt he was successfully tied and when his time has come, he tragically died by a cactus. Mr. Evil Mr. Evil was a chicken first seen in the video "✔ Minecraft: How to make a Gallows". He was tied to the fence post and when Magma opened the trapdoor, Mr. Evil swinged and died. Trivia *MagmaMusen has a strong dislike for the in-game chickens; this is because a group of chickens blew up their house in a video titled "✔ Minecraft: 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Chicken". *MagmaMusen refuses to reveal their gender; in many videos fans argue in the comments section over their gender. *MagmaMusen has yet to speak in their videos at the time of writing. *Once they showed a clip of Eddy Wally (AKA The Wow Guy) saying his signature "WOW!" line, as a response for the face reveal requests. *At times they can have a childlike demeanor in their videos; one video thumbnail shows a 'strong' version of their avatar (the avatar is depicted as muscular and in a 'superhero' pose) lifting a dumbbell bigger than the avatar. Besides the avatar is an arrow that points to it, with accompanying text that reads "Me!" *MagmaMusen's logo/avatar is a Minecraft pig in a suit, and calls their subscribers 'Piglets'. **As of 2018, this quote is no longer said. *They often have temporary 'phases', particularly early in their channel. These 'phases' start and end with no prior warning: **At one point MagmaMusen began telling jokes in their videos, and later stopped. **For a brief period they began their videos by calling their viewers "Piglets"; specifically "my Piglets!". **Almost every Friday they used to upload "Pixel Art Fridays" videos, where they would build pixel art of various fictional characters and other things in-game; this was discontinued without any warning. This period was also the only time they have ever used the game's "Creative Mode". **For a period of time, MagmaMusen ended their videos with a trivia question; whoever answered the question correctly (and was the last one to do so) would get their username featured in the next video. **Their Facebook page, which was used to inform viewers who decided to follow the Facebook page of the latest video; the page is no longer updated at the time of writing. **They used to end their videos with footage of the in-game ender chest; under the ender chest was a question or some text. *Magma always faces the big hill in the distance when starting a video. **Then, they look up and do a 180° rotation of the character. ***And then, they start building. *They use background music for every video. Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:MagmaMusen Wiki Category:Active Category:Unknown Gender Category:Danish